Necessary For Survival
by Helenaholland
Summary: "Look. No one likes the fact that we have to steal but the fact of the matter is that we have to steal in order to survive." Prosper is a bit worried about the stealing and Bo and so talks to Scipio about it. One-shot.


Scipio opened the door to the Stella and walked in, 'I wonder if anyone is still up.' he thought as he made his way to the main area of the cinema. As he walked in he saw that they were all still awake including Bo.

"Hey guys." Scipio said as he set down the bag that he was carrying and watched as Bo, Riccio and Mosca started to attack the bag and look at what was inside.

"What's this?"

"This is so cool, I can't believe you managed to get all this."

"Where did you steal this all from?"

Scipio just laughed and watched them inspect each item. He turned to look at the boy sitting next to him.

"You alright Prop?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Prosper said but Scipio wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? You sound a little off."

Prosper seemed to have some internal debate before turning to look at Scipio, a look in his eyes that the other boy couldn't identify. "Actually Scip," Prosper said as he looked down at his hands, "could I talk to you privately?"

Scipio nodded and stood up, the others looked at him as Prosper stood up to join him, "Don't worry," Scipio said to the others, "me and Prop are just going to have a quick talk about selling this stuff."

The boys that were rooting through the bag seemed satisfied with this answer and turned back to what they were doing. Hornet did not look convinced but she didn't say anything as the two boys opened the door to the Stella and stood out by the canal.

"What's up Prop?"

"It's just..." Prosper trailed off as if he wasn't quite sure how to continue.

"Just say whatever it is Prop." Scipio was starting to get nervous, Prosper was never unsure of himself and what he was going to say. This whole situation was completely new to Scipio and he wasn't sure that he liked it.

"I'm just worried about the whole stealing business." Prosper said, once again looking down at his hands as he wanted to avoid eye contact, "I just... I just don't like it. I know it's stupid..."

"It's not stupid." Scipio interrupted, "Look. No one likes the fact that we have to steal but the fact of the matter is that we have to steal in order to survive."

"I know, I just hate that Bo is caught up in this. He looks up to you, it's like he doesn't even know that stealing is wrong."

Scipio put his hand on Prosper's shoulder, "I hate that Bo is stuck in all of this aswell. I would love it if we didn't have to do this but we do. He may look up to me but he still knows it's wrong."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it. He talks about how when he is older he is going to be just like you and steal from all the rich people and never get caught." Prosper sighed, "I try to discourage him but he doesn't listen."

"Then I'll try." Prosper looked up as Scipio said this, "You said he looks up to me so he should listen to me right?"

"Well yeah..."

"Then I'll tell him about how this isn't something to be striving for, it is a survival technique and should be avoided at all costs. I don't want him stuck in this life either."

"You would really do that?"

"Of course I'd do that. Listen Prosper, I know that you are uncomfortable with all of this and I understand why you don't want to get involved and why you want to protect Bo. I will help you do all of that but you have to acknowledge that this is the only means of survival."

"I do, I appreciate all you do for us. I really do."

"Good. Come on, let's go back inside. The others will be wondering what's going on." Scipio patted Prosper on the shoulder before turning to go back inside. A second later Prosper moved and walked back into the Stella.

The two of them walked in silence back to the rest of the group, when they reached them Prosper sat back down next to Bo where he was originally sat.

"Prop?"

"Yeah Bo?"

Bo moved to sit on Prosper's lap and Prosper moved his arms to embrace his younger brother.

"What were you and Scip talking about?" Bo said this as he moved his head to rest on his brother's shoulder.

"Nothing much, just about how much we think we can get for his latest stuff."

"Oh," Bo yawned widely, "Okay. Can we go to sleep now?"

Prosper looked down as Bo's eyes started to slide closed. "Come on, I'll carry you to bed."

Prosper went and laid Bo down on his bed, covered him up and lay down on his own bed. As he looked at the ceiling he wondered if Scipio really would talk to Bo.

'Scipio is a good man and he seems to care for Bo.' Prosper thought as he started to drift off, 'Bo will be safe, I'll make sure of it.'


End file.
